Ace of Hearts
by Wolfcharm
Summary: A new mutant girl. An art subject, tall, dark, and mysterious. A forbidden attraction. Love of mind bending proportions. Rated T for language, possible violence. NightcrawlerxOC, GambitxOC *Retired*
1. Artsy

**I'm not that into X-men, but I'll try anything once so here it is & feel free to criticize. Amanda doesn't exist... yet. Also Gambit is so yummy!! And I can't help it, I'm gonna add theme songs.**

**Song: Show Me Love, T.a.t.U**

* * *

I sit on a park bench with my sketch pad in my lap, my pencil making soft strokes and bold details. I'm Raina Desiderio, new student of Xavier's Institue for Gifted Youngsters. This was all new to me, I never thought, well I did, but I didn't there'd be so many people like me, packed into such a group! My mutant ability is Psionic Blasts, which is a mental ability where I can cause pain, memory loss, loss of consciousness, a vegetative state, or even death. I've not yet progressed beyond causing pain.

Anyway, my subject leaned against a tree and watched the academy silently, stiffly, like a statue. He had been doing so for days. I had wanted to ask why he was stalking the school, but he was such a good model. And as I always say, an unaware model, makes a great model. I had captured his image at almost every angle. He had such sharp features, hard to capture, considering I had more practice with softer, sweeter features. I couldn't believe how perfect the lighting was. The sun bounced off his coat brilliantly and the way it cast shadows into his jawline and over his eyes. It gave him a mysterious, edgey look to him. Not that he wasn't edgey without the lighting. I was nothing compared to him! I mean, I was good looking, but I doubt that anyone would want to sketch me. I have shoulder length golden hair with brown highlights, storm cloud grey eyes, and an athletic build. Pretty plain, if you ask me.

I heard the first bell and packed my supplies hastily into my artsie bookbag. Before I got on my Triumph Adventurer bike (vintage '98) I looked back at the subject and smiled. He was no slacker in the looks department and I was one for the edgey, bad boy, dangerous type. Although I already had someone. Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler. He was cute, he was funny, he was faithful, he was loyal,... he was a chump! Oh don't get me wrong, he's great when we're alone, but he gives me the most minimal affection in public. I didn't even know if I loved him anymore, it felt more like an unrequited attraction. He's a good guy, too good. Sometimes a girl wants a little spice and danger in her life, ya know? Not like the life of a mutant wasn't dangerous enough. I knew of my abilities before I came to Mutant Mansion, oh long before. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, not anymore.

However, my first day here, Professor X came up to me and said "If you're ever to truely understand your abilities you must first experience then master." Apparently everyone has had this speech. Jean Grey chuckled and Kurt's cheeks turned a deeper shade of blue. I smiled to myself, Kurt really was sweet. That's why I can't bear to break it off, I don't want to break his heart and I do still have feelings for him. I parked my bike in the school parking lot and cut the engine. I shook my hair out as I took off my helmet. Kurt waved to me from his group of Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Evan. I waved back and skipped over to him. He took my hand and turned his cheek just narrowly avoiding my lips' assault on his lips. "Not here, soft rain," he said softly and smiled.

I smiled back, but rolled my eyes as he turned away. "Think you could teleport me to Bio?" I asked jokingly.

Kurt just smiled. "No abilities at school, you know that," he lectured.

I rolled my eyes again. I darn well, knew that. That didn't stop me from giving teachers headaches. I shrugged and smoothly took my hand out of his. I gathered my stuff from my locker and speed-walked to homeroom.

* * *

It was just a usual day in school. Ignoring lessons, drawing cartoons of the teachers, sketching Kurt. He did have a nice profile and he had the sweetest face. I never got tired of drawing that sweet, innocent face. The last class was Art. Turns out I fell in love with Kurt in Art class. He did a self-portrait of his true form, but claimed he just added the features to represent his true nature. (I didn't know he was a mutant then) So an elfish or impish boy was just what I was looking for. Anyway, this week was the final quarter project and of course, Kurt and I were partners. We were in a back room so we wouldn't "get caught".

We both took a liking of his true form, considering it's artistic oppurtunities. I made him strip down only to his torso and pose as I made small clay figurines, usually adding small things. A more toned chest, longer ears, clawed fingers, ect. Anyway, it was during this particular session that I happened upon an idea. "We have to make you tragically beautiful!" I said.

"What?" he said scrunching his face.

"Ok stay with me, we add all the features we came up with, but we add beautiful touches," I said. "The toned chest, sad eyes (oh that's perfect), long hair!"

Kurt smiled brilliantly, his tail came around my waist and pulled me to him. His arms came around me and held me gently. "I love you, when you get all excited about art," he said and nuzzled his face into my hair.

I blushed and hugged him back. He let go gently. I blushed redder and reluctantly let him slip away. "Ok now get into a Thinker, pose."

* * *

The first time I met Gambit. Well, let's just say, it could've gone better. I could've been a little less awkward teenager and more sexy 17 year old! And really, I wasn't planning on approaching him. Ya know, it was wrong beyond all reasoning. But if that's the case, my heart refused to be right.

* * *

**The End. Not! Well, until next chapter anyway. Please R&R.**


	2. Gambit

**Second Chapter. Hope this goes well.**

**Song: Hit me with Your Best Shot**

* * *

The next day was field training. Tabitha and I were the last ones standing. "Alright, let's give the drones a good head busting!" I called to her.

Tabitha whooped and cupped her hands into a sphere, making the little bombs that credited her nickname. "Boom-Boom!!" she cried and threw the bomb at the drone and my blast gave it a little more of a push. Part of the drone shattered and we ran as far as we could until we had to duck away again. Boom-Boom and I were fast friends. My first day, she comes walking up to me and shakes my hand heartily. "Hey, I'm Tabitha, but I'd appreciate it if you called me Boom-Boom," she said. "And if these losers give you a hard time, you come to me."

I smiled to myself. Not much has changed. Scott suddenly burst through the training room door. Tabitha looked over and tilted her head. Immediately the drtone was on us. Before it could shoot, I gave Tabitha a huge stab of my power and she jolted to action firing her bombs at the drone. "Look alive, Tabs!" I shouted to Tabitha.

She shrugged. "Quick action Raina, bring it in," Professor Xavier said.

I sighed as I entered the Planning room. "The Acolytes are at it again," Scott said as we entered.

I groaned. "So we're going after them, even though we probably know it's some cynical plot to trap us in our own plan," I said.

Scott's eyebrows knitted and I shrugged. I didn't know many of the Acolytes. I knew... Sabretooth, only because Mr. Logan refused to go off on any other subject. "I'm just saying, haven't we tangled with the Acolytes enough to know that this is some sort of trap?" I pointed out.

Everyone looked at me with surprise. "I've done my research," I explained.

"Never the less, Magneto is threatening innocent people and it's our job to stop him," Professor X said with resignition.

Everyone nodded. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" Mr. Logan growled. "Suit up and get on the X-Jet."

Kurt, Jean, Kitty, Scott, and Evan left to change. I turned to the Professor. "Let me go out on the field this time," I pleaded.

"You're not ready," Xavier said sternly.

What I hated most about the Professor was that he could read minds. He probably knew what I was going to say as soon as I fell behind the group. "How am I ever going to be ready if you keep holding me back?" I countered. "I'm never going to learn anything if I just do these stupid simulations and I' ll never know the full extent of my ability in combat."

Professor X folded his hands and put them to his mouth. "You've given this a lot of thought," he said.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

I waited as the Professor mulled this over. "Please Professor, I know I'm new, but I've been here longer than any of the newer mutants," I said.

The Professor sighed. "Very well, suit up and board the X-Jet," he said.

I smiled wide and cried out with joy. I hugged him tightly against me. "Oh thank you Professor, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeeled and raced out, so eager to make him proud.

* * *

"Brace yourselves!" Beast cried. (I'm going to use our superhero names for this.) Magneto had taken control of the jet and we were jerking and swerving out of control. Not to mention, I think someone was throwing explosives! "Psyche, do you think you could distract Magneto long enough for us to land?!" Cyclops called back to me.

"I can try, but I usually do better when I can see my target and put into consideration of extenuating circumstances!" I said, motioning to the commotion around us. "Who's doing this anyway?"

"You'll find out," Nightcrawler said.

I sat with my hands on either side of me, my fingers curled around the edges of my seat. Then I started the mind sweep. That's what I call it when I'm searching for the right target. About a thousand thoughts flooded my head and I started to narrow it down. I felt a strong mind with the will of iron enter my mind. I thought it was Magneto at first, but this guy was more focused on... target practice? I kept searching until I felt him. Immediately putting my full focus on him. I unleashed my psionic blasts. Magneto totally caught me off guard, his presence wasn't as imposing or as intimidating as I thought it would be. My blasts rushed at him and his thoughts became more more rattled and elusive. Gradually, I felt the jet even out and we soon landed. I kept up the distraction for as long as I could. I hoped it was painful. Personally I don't know what my power feels like to targets, but I've been told it feels like a broken microphone going off in your head. Suddenly one of the 'explosives' went off behind me and threw me smack on the ground. "Son of a bitch!" I hissed, my concentration lost.

I looked around and cursed again. Everyone was fighting someone. Beast and Wolverine were battling Sabretooth. Nightcrawler, Spyke, and Shadowcat were fighting Pyro. Cyclops and Jean faced off Magneto. But who was setting off the explosives? I turned as I saw a shadow flash down an alley. I was off like a shot and as soon as I turned the corner **Bang!** I ducked and somersaulted forward and faced... my silent, ever watching, art model. I stopped in my tracks. "Ya know, it's impolite to stare," he said with a smooth, sly grin.

I gulped he was even more good looking in person. And even better sounding! He had southern accent that was kind of laced with french. Which is the most sexiest thing in the world, let me tell you! His eyes were an odd shade of red, like russet or mahogony. They were a perfect match to his deep red hair. He shuffled a deck of cards in his hands. "But in your line of work, I guess it's an acceptable," he purred,

I gaped and as he took a step around me, I took one. "Oh yeah, don't think I don't see you on some bench, pencils going at paper as if it's all you live for," he continued.

We circled each other like battling lions. "Am I such a great artistic model?" he teased.

I smirked. "Well, you're not so attractive here," I sneered.

"Aww, don't be so hard, cheri," he teased.

I stopped and stood tall. "You want hard, you haven't seen hard," I growled.

I gave him a mental jab to give him a taste of my power. He flinched and his eyes grew wide. I smiled wickedly and gave him a stronger stab. He stepped back and held his head. "They call me Psyche," I quipped. "Guess why."

His smile faded, but gradually returned as he drew a card from the deck and it started to glow red, like a soft fire. Now it was my turn for my eyes to grow. "Who are you?" I asked in awe.

He tossed the card and I rushed him as it exploded behind me. "They call me Gambit," he mocked. "Guess why."

Now that I what I was messing with it would be a much fairer fight. This time I didn't bother circling, I rushed him and started punching and kicking. He was quick on the uptake and started blocking everything I had. Suddenly he took out this long metal pole and gave me a few raps in the ribs with it. I growled in frustration. _Come on, you have a power use it!_ I thought furiously.

I focused on Gambit and threw my blasts at him full force. He flinched and stumbled away from me. One hand gripped his head and his eyes were shut tight. I grabbed the oppurtunity and gripped the pole, trying to rip it out of his hands. I get an immediate response. He wrenched at it, despite the pain and we tugged at the pole furiously. I decided it was time to up the anty. I shot huge blasts and bombarded his mind over and over. He grinded his teeth and kept up, but he was getting weaker. Suddenly I slammed him against a wall. "The pain will stop when you tell me what Magneto hopes to accomplish here," I hissed.

"No," Gambit growled back.

I slammed him harder and pounded into his mind relentlessly. "Tell me now!!" I screamed.

Gambit started to loose the battle of consciousness. "It's a plan, I don't really know, he's after one of you," he groaned.

I let up as the truth came out. "Good boy," I said and tapped his cheek twice.

I let him drop and started to stride away, having what I came for. Stars flew across my vision as I heard metal meet flesh. I landed hard on the ground. My vision cleared soon and I saw Gambit standing over me. "Normally I wouldn't attack someone from the back, especially a woman, but in this case I'll make an exception," he hissed.

I growled angrily and sprang at him side-swiping, kicking, punching, and cutting at him. He blocked me easily. I blocked him just as easily. Suddenly his hand came up and my hand reacted without much thought, grabbing his hand and he spun me, like we were dancing. I kicked his ribs still holding his hand. He wrenched his hand away his pole struck me in the calves. I collapsed on my knees. "Raina!!" Kurt shouted in distress.

I opened my eyes and Kurt was pounding on Gambit relentlessly, teleporting in a blink of an eye and punching him at every angle. "Reign him in, we got to go now!" Cyclops called as everyone started to race back onto the jet. "Nightcrawler, let's go!" I called.

But he refused to leave, until he had beaten Gambit to a bloody pulp. "Kurt, you've got him, we've got to go!" I shouted louder.

He threw Gambit to the ground and looked to me and back to Gambit. He growled under his breath and followed me on. As soon as we were seated he started inspecting me. "Are you ok?" he asked his voice drenched with concern. "I should've fought him with you, but I thought you had him, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, really, just a few bruises," I insisted.

Until my hand reached to the back of my head, then came away bloody. "Shit," I cursed under my breath.

"Oh my God," Kurt whispered.

He flashed away, then back with the first aid kit. "I'm so, so sorry!" he said and pressed gauze to the cut.

He petted my face and comforted me as he switched out the makeshift bandages. When we got there he immediately teleported me to the infirmary. Soon Professor Xavier came in and demane an explaination. "It's my fault Professor," Kurt said. "I should've looked after her more closely."

"No, Kurt," I said sternly. "Professor it was my fault entirely, I was in over my head and I turned my back when I shouldn't have."

"I gave you a chance, Raina," Professor X said.

"I know sir," I mumbled.

"I gave you a chance to learn and experience," he continued.

"Yes sir."

"And you come back with a lesson and experience," he said, he started to smile.

I looked up at him curiously. "Which is why, you'll get them next time," he said and smiled widely at me.

I smiled back, brilliantly. "Really Professor?" I said with glee. "Oh thank you sir, I won't let you down next time!"

I hugged him again, but flinched as a red-hot searing pain, shot through my chest. Kurt eased me back into the bed. "Bruised ribs," he explained.

The Professor nodded. "As soon as you fully recover, of course," he added.

"Yes sir," I said.

Soon it was just me and Kurt. He waited on me, hand-and-foot, he refused to leave my bedside for more than a minute. Eventually it was curfew and he had to get to his room or else. "Sleep well, my soft rain," he whispered.

I nodded. "Sleep well, my sweet-faced elf," I said back.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. His eyes met mine and he stroked my cheek tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.

I was taken aback, we've been dating for a while, but he never said those three words. "I love you too," I said.

Well, I didn't know what else to do, I mean if I didn't say it back he'd be embarrassed and humiliated. Plus he might've broken up with me. I laid back in bed and closed my eyes as Kurt finally left.

* * *

Sometime during the night, I felt a draft from the window. I rolled over, flinching from the pain and saw that it was partly opened. I limped over and started to shut it, until I saw a playing card stuck in the pane. I took it out and examined it. The Ace of Hearts. I opened the window fully and looked around furiously. "Gambit?!" I called.

No answer. I shook my head and shut the window. I looked at the card again and slipped it into the drawer in my bedside table. That same night. I dreamed of him. Of drawing him, of laughing, fighting, and talking with him. I woke up that morning with a hallow feeling in my stomach, as if a new void had just opened up and was begging someone to fill it.


	3. Dreams

**Next chapter. Whee!**

**Song: I'm With You, by: Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Gambit watched as the girl ran onto the jet, the teleporter in tow. He winced as he got to his feet. That mutant could pack a punch, especially when that girl's life was at stake. What did they call her, Psyche? Like the mortal that fell in love Eros, the god of love? He chuckled to himself. The name was far from accurate, but God she was something. "Gambit!" Magneto called.

Gambit shook himself out of it and climbed into his orb and headed back to headquarters.

That night he stood outside of the infirmary window, climbed up to it, and opened it to look at the sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful and less threatening when she was asleep. The story went that Eros fell in love with Psyche first. She was the most beautiful mortal he had ever seen. He pleaded to his mother, Aphrodite, to make her his wife. She agreed on one condition, that Psyche never see his face. So Eros swept her away from the mortal world. He never appeared to her during the day. At night their room was too dark to see his face. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and one night she hid a candle in the room and once Eros was asleep, she shone the light on his face. He fled from her in shame and grief.

How the story ends? There are two endings. One: Aphrodite turned her into a Screech owl as punishment. Two: Eventually, Eros forgave her and brought her to live on Olympus. Gambit was no god. He couldn't turn her into anything or bring her to heaven. He didn't even know why he was divulging in these thoughts about her! He started to walk slowly away. Psyche started to stir, he made a quick exit out the window, but not before leaving a quick good-bye. Slipping a card out of his deck he placed it in the window pan and jumped down, hiding behind a tree. He waited before he heard his name. "Gambit?!" the girl called.

Getting no answer from him the girl shut and turned away from the window holding the Ace of Hearts in her palm. "Can't get me out of your head either, uh?" he said to himself. "Well, don't worry we'll get through this."

He strode away from the institute, hopped the gate, and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

I didn't see Gambit for awhile. I went back to the park a few mornings after and he wasn't at his usual place at the school. He probably thought I was going to kick his ass or demand an explaination for the card, which I still had, tucked away in my bedside table. I shookmy head and hopped down from the tree branch when I decided he wasn't coming that morning.

Kurt posed patiently for me as my fingers worked silently at the clay figurine. "Is something the matter?" he asked, turning his head.

"Hey, don't move!" I barked, teasingly.

He turned back, but he watched me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm fine," I insisted.

He sighed. "You just seem distant," he explained.

I sighed and touched the still visible bruises. "I'm still tired from the fight," I said.

"I understand that, Gambit is a hard guy to beat," he said.

I nodded. Kurt still felt guilty for leaving me to fight on my own, so I rarely complained. The final bell rang and I wrapped the mini-Kurt figurine in a wet paper towel, so he wouldn't dry out. I winced and smiled as Kurt wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, flipped the pillows. I finally gave up and flipped on my mix CD, which started to play "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. Music always lulled me and this song was pretty appropriate. I mouthed the lyrics as I started to drift. "There's nothing, but the rain. No footsteps on the ground. I'm listening, but there's no sound," I whispered, before falling asleep.

_I looked at the Ace of Hearts in my hand. Suddenly the heart started to expand and spread, until I was enveloped in red. I felt so light and so free! "Come on, cheri, I'm right here," Gambit's voice called._

_I walked toward his sultry, hypnotic voice. I stopped and looked down on an Ace of Clubs. I picked that up and stared at the club until it also expanded and I was swallowed in black. "Raina, I'm here, Raina," Kurt's comforting voice called._

_I walked in the direction of his voice, feeling more warm and comforted as I got closer. "Watch out, cheri," Gambit's voice whispered behind me._

_I turned around and I saw the red advancing quickly. I sprinted away from it, toward Kurt's voice, to no avail. It caught me and I started to fall, but I clung to the black for dear life! "It's alright, it's normal to fall," Gambit crooned._

_I slipped away, I fell..._

* * *

I woke up. I had broken out in a hot sweat, my skin prickling and tight across me. I wanted to play sick to get out of school, problem was, I was sick. I grabbed my waste basket and threw-up. I told Kurt to tell the Professor that I wasn't up for school and to ask him to come to my room as soon as he could. I puked at least once before he came in. "Well, at least I know Kurt wasn't lying when he said you were deathly ill," Professor X commented.

"Yeah it must've been something I ate or something," I said and vomitted again.

He shook his head. "He also told me that you needed me ASAP," he said.

"Yeah, I, uh, I had a dream," I said.

Professor X's head went up at that. "Let me see," he said.

I nodded and got into a full lotus pose and tooke deep breaths. We share a kind of empathy link or a mental link I guess. When completely relaxed he could search every part of my mind, even the parts I didn't know or forgot about. It took awhile for him to absorb, but when he finally had it all, he nodded. "Seems you've a split desire, Raina," he said.

"What's that mean?" I asked, taken aback.

"Well, you've two choices, red or black, Kurt or...," he trailed off.

He knew I didn't want to hear the name. "Absurd!" I gasped.

Suddenly I felt another wave of nausea and I vomitted into the waste basket again. As I pulled my head out of the basket, I looked back at him and smiled weakly. "See?" I said, pointing to the basket. "Absurd."

The Professor shook his head. "Your sickness isn't from the decision or the choices," he explained. "You said to me once before, that you have an irrational fear of falling."

This was true, falling and being crushed into pulverising death! I nodded. "Well this could just be traumatic shock," Professor X explained.

I looked at him skeptically. "Who gets shock from a dream?" I asked.

"Not many people, but you have to remember, you're not like other people," he said, comfortingly. "I should be able to heal it though."

I sat silently and let him do his mental reprogramming. "That should do it," he said.

I opened my eyes and suddenly felt much better. "Thanks Professor," I said.

"I'll let you rest it off for today, but tomorrow, right back to classes," he ordered as he left the room.

"Yes sir," I said and laid back in bed.

* * *

The whole day was spent sleeping and dreaming, about him, about places, and things. Broken up pieces of a puzzle that I just couldn't figure out. And most of all, waking up and realizing how alone I am in this world.

**End of this chapter. Please R&R.**


End file.
